The present invention relates to adhesive resin particles of adhesive resin having a softening or plasticizing range between 60 and 120.degree. C., especially for the manufacture of rubber. The present invention also relates to a method of producing such particles.
The adhesive resin additives of rosin and tall oil resins are used during the manufacture of rubber. In this connection, the rosin is customarily delivered in metal drums, whereas tall oil resin is present in bags in the form of large pieces or clumps. When the drums are broken open, the drawback exists that metal particles can enter the rubber mixtures. However, the primary drawback with both rosin and tall oil resins is that both adhesive resins, as additives for a rubber mixture, can be weighed only by hand. Furthermore, it is already known to produce adhesive resins having higher plasticizing temperatures, for example phenol resins and hydrocarbon resins, in bead or tablet form.
With a view toward automating the production of rubber mixtures, it is desirable to have all of the adhesive resins present in such a form that they can be automatically weighed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide adhesive resin particles that can be weighed automatically, and also to provide a method of producing the same.